


5 Times Terra Offered a Hand to Vulcan

by orphan_account



Series: Terra and Vulcan [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermaths, Character Study, First Contact, Friendship, Gen, Krall - Freeform, Political Alliances, Political maneuvers, Pon Farr, Slavery, helpful humans, khan - Freeform, nero - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and The One Time Vulcan Offered a Hand to Terra.An exploration of the Vulcan-Human relationship.(I'm blatantly ignoring the Xenophobia on both sides)





	5 Times Terra Offered a Hand to Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek just messing around with it.
> 
> This is an idealized version of Vulcan-Human relationships. I got the inspiration for this from Humans are Weird posts on Tumblr.

1\. To Shake

They were a strange bunch, the Vulcans. They were standoffish and aloof. They came down to the planet and were off and running. No small talk, no how are you’s or what’s your name’s. They were straight to the point. There is a galaxy of species that were already space fairing. Watch out for the Klingons and Romulans and Orions, don’t mess with anyone who’s not ready for space, play nice and no one gets hurt. Not that the Vulcan’s phrased it like that, they weren’t much for the whole metaphor thing. Earth liked its new space friends, never mind that the Vulcans didn’t like being called that. Vulcans apparently don’t have friendships, illogical or something like that. Terrans didn’t much care, they called the prickly species their friends anyway. Terrans and Vulcans would go on to do amazing things together throughout history, such as creating the United Federation of Planets, even if the Vulcans did wish Terrans would leave them out of it. The Vulcans could complain all they wanted but the fact was, Terrans weren’t falling for it. Vulcans may not like touching people, and they may like logic, and they may find metaphors useless but Vulcans liked Terrans enough to humor the species. A handshake between, Zefram Cochrane and S’chn T’gai Solkar, was all the encouragement Terrans needed to never release their grip on their logical half.

=-=-=-=

2\. To Love

Amanda Greyson was a Terran woman, a teacher in all actuality. She lived in Seattle and went about her days with a brisk air around her. She had a quick pace and a tendency to get sidetracked by passing objects. It was no surprise to her when these two traits combined caused her to run into things. Knocking over the man standing outside the Zaranites’ Embassy shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. The man was fairly tall and rather thin. Amanda had grabbed his arm and tugged him upright by the hand before realizing the man was a Vulcan. Amanda kept her cool however and lifted the man the rest of the way before apologizing for grabbing his hand. Amanda didn’t have much experience with Vulcans but something about his expression told her he was amused. The man told her not to apologize where offence was not taken and Amanda made the comment that you wouldn’t know if offence was taken until after you apologized. The Vulcan looked further amused by Amanda’s blush but turned to leave when it appeared she would offer no more conversation. Amanda couldn’t say what came over her, but she will be forever grateful for it, when she asked the Vulcan for diner.

=-=-=-=

3\. To Assist

If the Andorians didn’t leave the Vulcans alone soon the Terrans were going to lose it. No one messed with the stuck up green assholes but them, and Andoria would soon figure that out if they didn’t stop. The Andorain Ambassador was pushing to get the Vulcans power in the Federation diminished and Vulcan was pretty much powerless to prevent it. Terrans on the other hand were running high on success for defeating Nero and were not about to let their strongest allies fall to the wayside. Call them sentimental if you want to but Terrans didn’t like the way their first space friends were being treated.

If defending their place in the Federation wasn’t enough, Terrans were also helping the Vulcan’s to recolonize. Say what you would about Terrans but when it comes to colonizing there really is no comparison. Terrans had New Vulcan up and running so fast the Vulcans had whiplash, at least that’s the way the Terrans would tell it. The Vulcans for their part remained aloof but there was a contemplativeness to the species, almost as if they were reconsidering the unflattering opinion they had of Terrans. The Terrans just shrugged at the new found respect, they liked the Vulcans even when the Vulcans thought them stupid so it didn’t change much on their end.

=-=-=-=

4\. To Defend

The Tellarites would admit that they made a mistake. Terrans had black listed them and they had pushed an already wounded species to the breaking point. To be fair the Tellarites weren’t aware just how private Pon Far was. Well now the whole galaxy knew and the Vulcans were embarrassed, not that they would admit it but the Terrans knew. It took a while to figure out a way to revert the damage and eventually Terrans decided to fall back into the classic and failsafe way to cover something up. They turned it into a joke. 

The Terrans were disappointed to note that this destroyed the new found respect the Vulcans had for them but Terrans persevered, knowing that the long term would be worth the short term. It started with a meme, “Tis Pon Far the time for mating!”. Admittedly this for a while made the situation worse but Terrans have been using this technique for years and soon enough a new meme apeared, “Tis Ivefay the time for mating!”. The Tellarites weren’t impressed. This was soon followed by, “Tis Hymos the time for mating”, “Tis Sarian the time for mating”, and “Tis what the government says is the time for mating” which represented the Andorians, Orions and Kilngons respectively, otherwise known as the species causing the most problems about Pon Far. The icing on the cake was the one Terrans were the proudest of, “Tis…Idk man let’s just fuck” to represent the freer sexuality of the Terrans. The Vulcan community wasn’t sure if it was impressed or not.

=-=-=-=

5\. To Protect

When the U.S.S. Enterprise first discovered that Orion slave ships were kidnapping Vulcans, Captain Kirk nearly blew up the ship. The Federation wasn’t as outraged as it should have been but it didn’t matter, Terra was pissed off enough for the whole galaxy. The history of Terrans knows slavery, whether it was a slavery of their own making or a slavery forced on them by other species. Terrans tended to make easy targets because of the physical weakness. It was, however, a common known fact that Terrans also made the worst slaves. They were pack creatures and as such would slowly drive everyone around them insane when left without companionship. This combined with their natural curiosity led them to being a lot of work to maintain. 

When Terrans found out that the reason their kidnappings were dropping was because Vulcan kidnappings were rising the Terrans stepped up. The Orion Syndicate soon realized their error but it was far too late to stop the enraged Terrans. The Syndicate nearly fell to pieces as humanitarian ships disabled and searched nearly every ship Orion owned, even those not know to be involved in the slave trade. The Terrans took no chances and the Orions decided it was no longer worth it. Terrans weren’t particularly pleased that their kidnapping rose again but, as bad as it was to say, rather them than the endangered Vulcans.

=-=-=-=

+1. To Acknowledge

Andoria wanted to shut down Starfleet after the disaster that was Krall. Truthfully the species wanted to shut the program down after Khan but the Terrans worked too quickly to clear the mess for Andoria to take advantage. Krall’s situation, however, was different as it took place out in space and news reached the public before Starfleet had a chance to do damage control. Now everything from the Kelvin to Tarsus IV has been pulled out in an attempt to defame the Terran majority organization. 

The Terrans seemed to be taking the abuse. It seemed as if this last failure, of losing one of their own in the black and having them come back a monster, sapped all of their confidence. The Terrans seemed more subdued and hesitant. It didn’t help matters that until the new Enterprise was finished Captain Kirk and his iconic crew was scattered and for the most part temporarily demoted. 

Acknowledging the good that Starfleet offers to the galaxy is only logical. Returning the help Terrans have given to the Vulcans over the years is only logical. Knocking the Andorians, who seem to think they should be the newest political power of the original four, off their pedestal, to use a Terran metaphor, is only logical. Preventing the collapse of the Federation is only logical and if Vulcans are anything it’s logical. They may also be space friends with the Terrans but you won’t get them to admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from exams and thought I'd do something simple to dip back in. Anyway I have a lot of stories planned and a summer to do them in so this should be fun.


End file.
